Raven
Introduction The Raven is a heavy robot with 2 medium and 2 light hardpoints. It was released in version 3.8 Ability This robot has its own unique ability, essentially a modified Jump ability, called Double Jump. The robot can store two charges (each with a 20 second cooldown), giving the player a choice to either jump, land, then jump again, or use the second stored jump in mid-air. However, the user must wait for about two seconds after the first jump. When using the jump in mid-air the player can choose the direction, which can be very useful in dodging enemy fire, especially rockets. Previously, players on the ground could lead their rockets, but the Raven can change direction in mid-air. This means that players on the ground will have to improve their accuracy and awareness in order to successfully hit the Raven in the air. Lastly, the mid-air jump gives the robot unparalleled soaring speed, allowing it to very quickly close in on targets. Strategy The Raven is almost identical to the Griffin due to its hardpoint layout and its very similar frame. However, the key differences between the two is that the Raven's Jump ability can hold two charges, each of which charges one after the other, and it is more agile. This means that the Raven can jump twice in mid-air to dodge enemy fire, therefore increasing its already superior agility. Also, the Raven has a curved beak located at the front. It is recommended that players use the Raven as they would use the Griffin, as both robots have the same health and firepower. Players are advised to use hit-and-run or ambush tactics, due to the Raven's unique Double Jump ability and low health when compared to brawlers. The storage for two Jump abilities is extremely effective with this tactic, as players can catch their opponents by surprise by jumping over obstacles whilst firing, before jumping back behind cover when they are on low health or if they have run out of ammunition. Possible Setups Some effective setups for the Raven are: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,000m) Note: The use of the Storm/Gust setup (Shotgun) whilst good, is considered as good as most other close-range setups due to the Raven having inadequate health for close range brawling (where the Storm and Gust are most effective), despite it having a powerful Double Jump ability. Not Recommended *The use of the Arbalest or Ballista is not advised due to the Raven being best used as a close-mid range ambusher. The Arbalest and Ballista also have relatively low damage output when compared to other long range weapons such as the Molot, Molot T and Tempest . Base Stats Category:Robot Category:Medium Robot Category:Components Category:4 Hardpoints Category:Light Hardpoint Category:Medium Hardpoint Category:Ability